


Sex Monster

by haleyross



Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A Smidgen of Fluff, Devil form, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary: Size Queen, Sex Pollen, Smut, So much smut, Vaginal Sex, a smidgen of angst, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: Set in Season 2, when Chloe accidentally takes an experimental street drug, she turns to Dan. Problem is, he can’t keep up with her newfound sexual appetite and has to call on a very unlikely ally for help.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162415
Comments: 33
Kudos: 102





	1. Drugs, Drugs and More Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This is a dubcon fic and as a result there may be some dubious consent and or aggressively sexual advances in this fic. If that bothers you or triggers you go ahead and skip this one :} The summary should be enough to get you into the next fic for this series.
> 
> Fuckruary Prompts used in this fic (entirely not just this chapter)
> 
> February 13th  
> Trope/Kink: Dubcon (aphrodisiac, sex pollen)  
> Location: Side Character’s Home (Dan’s)
> 
> February 18th  
> Trope/Kink: Male/Female Ejaculation (squirting)  
> Location: Lucifer’s Penthouse  
> Quote: “I want to have sex with you another four times—six, actually.”
> 
> February 22nd  
> Trope/Kink: Polyamory/Threesome/Orgy
> 
> February 28th  
> Trope/Kink: Monsters / Devil Bod
> 
> February 21st  
> Quote:But Darling, my erections normally last four hours.
> 
> February 11th  
> Trope/Kink: Dirty Talk  
> Location: Dirty Places (public bathroom)

\------

Chloe doesn’t like hospitals. She’d had her fair share of close calls, enough to have an adverse response to the smell of antiseptic and starched, disinfected sheets. Her fear could be coming from the quiet emptiness, the sterile fluorescent bulbs, or even the steady and rhythmic chorus of hospital machines beeping. Either way, she didn’t like hospitals and the sooner she could get through this interview, the sooner she could leave. She blinks, tightening her grip around the pen in her hand. 

“Can you tell us anything about the man who sold you the pills?” she asks.

In the bed in front of her lies a woman who looks worse for wear. Her jet-black hair is matted to her forehead with sweat and she actively squirms against the leather cuffs locking her arms to the railings on the side of the bed. Her pupils are fully blown out and she stares at the man next to Chloe, pure lust in her eyes. Chloe squints and turns to Lucifer who seems to take pleasure in the gaze.

“Come on now, love,” he says smoothly, the words dripping sweet like honey from his lips. “You know you want to tell us.”

The woman whimpers, straining against her cuffs as she squirms. “I just … I need-”

“I know, darling.” He leans forward, pity behind his eyes. “And the sooner you tell us, the sooner we can sort you out, yeah?”

She bites her lips, the flush on her neck angry and red. “I didn’t buy them,” she whines, crossing her legs and squeezing them tightly, trying to get any pressure on the painful throbbing between her legs.

“A … a friend of mine. Maddy. She gave them to me.” She cries when she speaks, steadily straining against the cuffs that hold her down. “She said it was LSD, but LSD doesn’t feel this way.”

Chloe stares at the woman. “How does it feel?” she asks, clearing her throat. Lucifer turns to her and Chloe shrugs.

“I have to write it down.” She shrugs, a little embarrassed.

Lucifer chuckles.

“It feels like … I can’t think about anything else. Different ways to do it, different positions. Holes I can fill and-and _God_ , I just want a cock in my mouth.”

The woman turns her eyes to Lucifer. She groans and pulls against the cuffs again. The metal rods whine with tension before she falls flat, tired. “I bet you fuck so good,” she huffs.

“I’ve been told that.”

Chloe reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a folded photo. “Your friend. Maddy.”

The woman shifts her eyes from Lucifer to Chloe. She takes Chloe in, her eyes visibly undressing her.

“This her?” she asks. 

The woman turns her glance to the photo. For a moment, that hungry stare in her eyes disappears and she nods. “Yeah.”

Chloe sticks the photo back into her pocket. The woman’s eyes drift down to Chloe’s chest and she grunts.

“Any idea where we can find her? We’ve been looking all-”

“I bet you have great tits,” the woman interjects.

Chloe pauses and Lucifer chuckles.

“Sorry,” the woman says. She blinks and adjusts herself against the bed. “Sorry I-... I couldn’t hold that one in.”

Chloe crosses her arms, reaching up to carefully hide the flush developing on her neck. She nods, red pulling up from her cheeks. “It’s fine. I realize it's the pills talking.”

“But it is true,” Lucifer adds, turning his attention back to the woman. “Have you seen Hot Tub High School?”

“What?” the woman groans out, pulling at the cuffs.

“The Detective has this classic scene in that movie where-”

Chloe grabs Lucifer's arm and yanks him away from the hospital bed.

“Thank you,” Chloe calls back. “We’ll let you know if we have any more questions.”

“Wait! Please!” the woman says, squirming against her cuffs. “Untie me, please! I just … I can’t stand it!”

Lucifer steadies himself against Chloe’s pull. “Detective, perhaps you should wait outside?”

“What?! Lucifer, you can’t be serious.”

“This poor woman is in need of release.”

“Lucifer, she’s in a hospital. She’s in good hands.”

“Good hands? Detective, they have her cuffed down like a criminal.”

“It’s for her own good,” Chloe says, yanking Lucifer out of the room. “We don’t know how those pills work yet. It’s still very new and _very_ experimental from the sounds of it. I don’t need you becoming a sex fiend too because you went down on some stranger.”

She pauses. “Well, _more_ of a sex fiend,” she corrects.

Lucifer grins. “How did you know I was going to give her oral?”

Chloe rolls her eyes just as her phone rings. 

“Decker,” she answers as she walks towards the elevator. Lucifer walks behind her, toe to heel as he listens. She turns to him and pushes him away before tossing him an annoyed look. Then, she pauses.

“Where?” she asks, her eyebrows furrowed. Intensity forms on her face and Lucifer perks up as she nods.

“We’ll meet you at the station.” 

\--

Chloe enters Ella’s lab with purpose and determination. “How much did we find?”

Behind her, Lucifer trails closely on her tail, his hands tucked into his pockets. It’s the only time in recent memory he’s had any real interest in a case. Experimental _and_ Illicit drugs? It’s perfect for him.

Ella nods and sets the notepad in her hand down onto the table. “I haven’t really counted,” she says reaching beneath the table and into a big box marked as evidence. “But if I had to guess, I’d say about thirty thousand dollars worth of the stuff.” Ella stands up, pulling with her two stuffed ziplock bags. She sets them down on the table with a hefty thump, shaking the cup of tea she has nearby.

“Whoa, that’s a lot,” Chloe says. Lucifer stands up straight, intrigued.

“That’s not even a quarter of it,” Ella responds. 

“Where did you find all of this?”

“Turns out our suspect had a secret room in between his garage and kitchen. Maybe an old storage closet or something. He covered up to look like just a flat wall, but our guys found it while searching the place.”

Chloe nods. “So, our victim gets killed because he knows about our suspect’s drug deals, but then our suspect gets killed because …”

Ella shrugs. “Maybe he was inching in on another dealer’s territory.”

“Maybe, but who? And why wouldn’t they take the pills with them?” Chloe hums, glancing off in the distance as she tries to sort through what she knows.

“Either way, we got some actual samples to send to get analyzed and we got a big supply off the streets.” Ella pops open one of the ziplock bags and pulls out a hand full of smaller baggies filled with tiny white pills. Ella lets go of the ziplock bag and it tilts over, spilling a few of the small baggies on the table.

“I already sent a few samples over to a friend of mine at UC Davis to see if we can get a better idea of what we are dealing with,” she says as she hands a baggy to Chloe. “But we won't know the exact compound until then.”

Chloe takes the baggie from Ella and looks over the pills. “Do we have an idea of where he got it from? Or how much of this stuff is on the street?”

Ella sighs and shakes her head. She turns around and pulls up a few files on her computer. Lucifer’s eyes move to Chloe to find her preoccupied with committing everything about these pills to memory. He sees his window of opportunity and carefully reaches out, snatching three small baggies from the spilled over container. He quickly pockets them before shifting his body and leaning into Chloe, watching the pills with interest. Her eyes flick to him and meet his gaze. He stares back, a mischievous yet innocent look on his face. She narrows her eyes, knowing something is up.

“Unfortunately, no,” Ella says. She hits print on her computer and seconds later a printer nearby spits out a piece of paper. Ella moves to it and grabs it.

“Hospitals have started to report more cases of this stuff, so I went ahead and compiled a list of users,” she says as she hands Chloe the paper. “Maybe you can speak with them and get a better idea of where to find another dealer?”

Chloe nods as she takes the paper. “We just got back from a case not too long ago. All she could do is confirm our victim was a small-time dealer herself.” Chloe hands Lucifer the baggie in her hand and he looks at it as if he’s never seen it before.

“You should have seen it,” Chloe says. “She was ... it was like she was possessed by a sex demon.”

Ella chuckles and leans on the lab table. “Yes, well, fortunately for her, it isn't deadly. So far, it just looks like a _really_ potent aphrodisiac. The labs we’ve been getting from hospitals don’t show any elevated heart rates, blood pressure, nothing. Other than turning its user into a sex monster for four hours, it's pretty harmless.”

“Mmm,” Lucifer nods. “Four hours you say?” Lucifer thinks about it and does the math in his head. He’ll have to take two to get even a fraction of that time. He eyes the baggie in his hands and counts the pills. Six pills in a bag and … how many baggies did he take? He should take one more for good measure. Slowly, he pockets the pills Chloe handed him.

Ella nods. “It’s basically just like really powerful viagra. You know how it says if your erections last longer than four hours then you need to consult a doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“With these, erections last four hours _minimum_.”

Chloe’s eyebrows raise. “Really?” she asks, an air of astonishment behind her words.

Lucifer pauses. “Darling, my erections _normally_ last four hours.”

Chloe and Ella turn to him. Ella arches her eyebrow while Chloe glares at him.

“What?”

Chloe sighs. “Thanks, Ella. Keep us posted.” Chloe turns and walks out the lab. Lucifer turns to follow her.

“Uh, mijo...”

Lucifer pauses and turns to see Ella with her hand out. “Swiper no swiping.”

He grins and reaches into his pocket to grab a single baggie and hands it back to Ella.

“You don’t want to mess with this stuff,” Ella says. She shoves the baggie back into the over overflowing ziplock. “You think you’re a horn ball now, you have _no_ idea.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking. So very little slips by you.”

She waves him off and turns to drop the Ziploc bags back into an evidence box. Lucifer turns, a pleased grin on his face, and exits the lab with three baggies still in his pocket. He happily strides over to Chloe’s desk and has a seat. She barely casts a glance at him as she sifts through files on her desk.

“Once we get the warrant, we can search the warehouse where our dealer’s car was found. We might get lucky and find some evidence that will lead us to another suspect.”

“Mmm. So, what I’m hearing is that we are at the paperwork portion of this evening?”

Chloe pauses, lifts her head up, then turns her body fully to him. “Yes, and you know, you _could_ actually _help_ one of these days instead of disappearing on me.”

He stands and buttons his jacket. “And where would be the fun in that?” He stands and easily turns on his heels before heading towards the steps.

“Lucifer!” she calls after him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Detective!” he responds.

She scoffs and shakes her head.

He gets halfway to the steps before stopping. He pauses momentarily before turning and walking back to her.

She looks up at him, annoyed.

“About last night …”

Her face goes bright red and she holds a hand out, stopping him.

“We don’t _ever_ have to discuss it. In fact, I'd rather not.”

“Right,” he nods. “I just … wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She lowers her head and pretends to write, going quickly back to what she was doing.

“Excellent. Well … I guess i’ll be going.”

“Okay, bye!”

He chuckles at her avoidance and heads back to the stairs. He can't see her glaring at him as he exits, but he can feel it. Still, it does nothing to squash the excitement in his bones. He can feel the pills burning a hole into his pocket. Experimental. Illicit. Sex. As if the pill were made for the Devil himself … and he intends to use it.

\--

The Devil’s presence is palpable at LUX. The club is packed, the drinks are flowing, and the music is thumping, but all eyes are on him as he slinks through sweaty, writhing bodies. There is something magnetic about him, even without a word. His eyes scan the club, hungrily looking for someone or something. He had swallowed an entire baggy of the pills he swiped earlier, in the hopes they would make it past his celestial constitution. Now, all he could think about was the need within him. It had begun innocently enough, with a strange tingle in his fingers, like holding a warm cup of tea after shoveling snow for an hour. Then there was a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach that lingered and differed from the heated burn of whiskey in his throat. That feeling grew and radiated and now he stands in the middle of a packed club with a weight between his legs. He is all too aware of his cock, as if it is a signal in the back of his brain were using it as a beacon and it is all he can think about. The heaviness takes on a life of its own, until he becomes all too aware of its presence. Of the desire within him that takes over his thought processes until there is only one thing on his mind: release.

A brunette steps in his way, eyeing him with interest. He looks at her momentarily, his eyes walking down her form. She could be fun for a night, but it isn't the fun he needs. She seems soft and loving and he imagines sex with her would be fun and adventurous but that isn’t what he needs. He needs a body willing to destroy his own. Willing to pry the weight from between his legs with claws and teeth and grit. He steps out of her way, uninterested and annoyed by the interruption. 

He doesn’t notice the glances from patrons who watch him as he serpentines through dancing bodies. Bodies that turn and twist to keep a focus on him, entranced by him. Instead, his eyes catch the stare of a beautiful blonde with piercing blue eyes and his interest is piqued. The blonde smiles and turns to a dark-haired woman next to her. They speak before both of them turn to Lucifer. He approaches them with a tense grin, charm dripping from him even as he tries to hide the desperation. The weight between his legs is heavy and insistent. “Might I interest you two in a drink?”

He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting.

“Consider us interested,” the blonde replies.

It doesn't take long until Lucifer is ascending the elevator to his penthouse, one woman on each arm. The blonde rubs his cock through his pants as he sticks his tongue down the other woman’s throat.

“Mmm,” the blonde hums “You’re going to have fun with this one Jess. He’s _big_.”

Jess laughs as Lucifer’s hand runs down her backside and slips between her legs.

“Like, real big,” the blonde huffs. Jess’s hands mindlessly roam down to feel the erection growing in his pants. She gasps against his mouth and he bites her lip. He pulls away from her and their eyes meet, low and wanting.

“But does he know how to use it?” she asks.

Lucifer grins. “How badly would you like to find out?”

The elevator door opens and the blonde steps out, pulling Jess with her. Jess’ glance never leaves Lucifer. He follows them, like a panther keeping his distance. The blonde pulls Jess into her arms and they turn to stare at Lucifer.

“What do you think? Should we make him watch first?”

A smile crooks onto Jess’ lips and she turns to the blonde. The woman wraps her hands around Jess’s head and pulls her into a kiss. Their tongues dance over one another as Lucifer watches. Lucifer moves towards his bar and slides his jacket off, his eyes never leaving them. 

Jess pushes the woman towards the couch and they fall onto it. They moan, their hands exploring each other as they kiss. Lucifer undoes his cuffs, approaching the couch with interest. When he reaches the edge he stands there and rolls up his sleeves. His pants strain against the pressure of his cock, an uncomfortable tightening in his crotch. He undoes his pants to relieve the pressure.

The blonde pulls up the back of Jess’s skirt to reveal the thin navy blue fabric that slides between her ass. Lucifer tightens his jaw and kneels behind them on the sofa. He stares at the women, a dark intensity behind his eyes. He wants to plow them within an inch of their lives, until they are both well worn bits of well-fucked flesh. Jess turns to him, a mischievous smile on her face as she arcs her back in the air, raising her ass and revealing the delightfully wet fabric between her legs. He takes it as a sign and bends down, placing a hand on either side of her ass before shoving his face into the wet patch of fabric. She hums as he nuzzles and licks her over her panties. He crooks a finger behind the thin line of fabric that covers her asshole and pulls it aside, revealing everything to him. Then he dives in hungrily, lapping and groaning with each flick of his tongue. Jess moans into the blonde’s mouth.

“Does it feel good?” the blonde asks. 

Jess moans. “Yeah.”

“Better than me?”

Jess grins widely. “Oh yeah.”

The blonde feigns a gasp. “Bitch!”

“You love it,” Jess says, leaning in for another kiss. Their tongues dive over each other, moans escaping them both.

He grunts, annoyed and flustered. He sits up and immediately pulls his cock out and begins to stroke himself. The blonde peeks over Jess to see what he is doing and then smiles.

“I think he’s getting impatient.” she laughs. Jess turns just as he is lining himself up behind her.

She furrows her eyebrows. “Are you going to fuc-” she begins to say before he snaps his hips forward and sinks deep into her. She steadies herself on the couch, one hand pressed against the blondes stomach.

“Oh!”

He groans, his hands wrapping around her waist to hold her in place as he pistons in and out of her, watching her pussy swallow him whole. His eyes roll back into his head as he concentrates on the feeling. On the momentary ease of pressure between his legs, on the promise of relief.

“Ohhh,” Jess moans before her mouth is quickly covered by the blonde’s.

He groans in relief as his cock fills her to the hilt. Each thrust temporarily relieves the pressure, but then the weight comes back even worse than before.

She inhales sharply as he pushes into her, her eyes rolling back. “Fuuuuck,” she whines, but he can’t hear her. His focus is solely on his cock, on relieving the tension building in his body. He snaps his hips forward, driving itself deeply into her with urgency. She cries out, her hands coming to rest on the side of the couch.

“This is so hot,” the blonde whispers. “Watching you get fucked like this …”

Jess holds on, her breasts wildly bouncing through each thrust. The blonde reaches up and slides the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders, revealing her breasts to the cold penthouse air. She takes a breast into her mouth, her free hand sliding between her own legs.

“You’re so good,” Jess whines, arching her back as Lucifer gets a better grip on her waist. He pulls her back onto him, using his strength to increase the pressure of his thrusts. Their bodies crash into one another emitting a loud clap. He grunts, the pleasure not enough, his body somehow feels numb despite the pain in his groin. 

“Oh my god!” Jess whines. Again, he can’t hear her. He is too busy staring at their point of connection, watching as he plunges himself in as deep as he can go with each thrust. 

“You feel so fucking good,” she whimpers, her body coming back wetter with each thrust. Each time he pulls out of her he pushes back into her, stretching her in a way he doubts she ever has been before. She should feel amazing, but it's difficult to feel _anything_. Why can’t he really feel it? He thrusts harder, chasing the smallest of sensations.

“Fuck!” she cries. “Yes! Like that!”

He ignores her, trying hard to free the weight between his legs. He needed to cum, all he wants to do is cum.

“Fill me!” she yells.

He shakes his head, unable to concentrate with her chatter. He leans forward and wraps his hands around her mouth. She bites onto his fingers in response and moans. Then, he rocks against her, driving himself deep into her with short quick thrusts. The blonde slides a hand between them, rubbing Jess’s clit and getting an immediate response.

“Yes!” Jess screams into his hand.

He pounds her, not taking a single second to take a breath or regain stamina and his insistence on keeping his rhythm sends her barreling towards an orgasm. She moans louder and screams louder, her teeth clamping harder onto his fingers. His thrusts shake the couch and the blonde beneath them. Then, Jess moans and her body shudders uncontrollably. She pulsates around him, but he doesn't relent, he keeps going, his own release unfairly evading him.

Jess leans her head forward and pants into her friend’s open mouth. They sloppily kiss as she comes down from her high. Lucifer continues to thrust into her, manic need behind his movement. His cock still feels painfully hard and no matter how hard or fast he thrusts, the weight between his legs doesn’t dissipate, only growing stronger. It hurts, and, for a brief second, he feels himself about to lose control. But then, suddenly, there is clarity. He finally stops, holding himself deep into her - his panting drowning out her soft mewls of satiation.

He can’t cum. Why won’t he cum?

He turns his eyes to her and realizes she is still pulsing around his cock. Her eyes are low and her mouth is wide open. She looks absolutely well-fucked.

Then, all at once, he realizes what he has done. He’s deviated from his usual priority of making sure his partner cums first. That any and all pleasure to be had is theirs, _then_ his. His partners have always had two or three orgasms before he’s ever felt pleasure of his own. Yet this time he was so focused on his own release, he hadn’t even offered her the mind-numbing pleasure he has offered every other bed mate. Or the blonde beneath them for that matter.

“I ... I’m sorry,” he pants. “I - I don’t know what came over me.”

The weight between his legs is hefty and drags him lower to her. He softly thrusts into her, just on the right side of control to understand why he isn’t feeling anything. The drug was starting to wear off enough that he could think, but its effects - namely the lack of sensation - is still there. He can’t feel her as he should.

She reaches a handout and pushes him off of her. He falls back onto the couch, panting. His eyes turn down to his exceptionally rigid erection.

“You’re so hard,” the blond says, marveling at his cock.

Jess pauses and turns around. She glances down at his erection then looks up at him, confused.

“You didn’t cum?”

He shakes his head, panting and unbuttoning his shirt. It was getting hot in here.

“No,” he says with a grin. “The evening has just begun.”

The blonde bites her lip and Jess turns to her.

“Your turn, Kay?” she asks.

Kay nods and sits up. She reaches a hand beneath her skirt and slides off her panties.

“But you have to wear a condom.”

Lucifer tosses his shirt off to the side as Kay slips her shoes off.

“You’ve been good,” Jess says with a smile as Kay takes the time to unzip her dress. “Good boys deserve a reward.”

She reaches out and wraps her hand around his cock. He lets her, leaning back on his elbows and watching as she strokes him. He rolls his hips into her hands.

“You’re so hard,” she marvels.

“Suck it,” he demands,just shy of begging.

She grins and adjusts herself on her knees. She sticks her tongue out and runs it around the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth. Her head bobs up and down, taking his tip into her mouth as her hands work the rest of him.

She develops a rhythm, slowly taking more of him into her mouth. He leans up and rests his hand on the back of her head, using it to increase the speed.

She moans through it.

“I thought it was my turn?” Kay says, a cheeky grin on her face as she approaches. Her hand moves between her legs, rubbing herself as she watches.

Lucifer holds his arms out, guiding her into position. “Come. Sit on my face.”


	2. A Leaky Living Room

\----

“That’s right,” Lucifer coos, his fingers sliding through the loose curls of her hair. “Just like that, Detective. You’re doing so good.”

She hums, listening to the sound of his voice as if it were a guided meditation. Her mouth is full of him, her lips and tongue wrapped around his cock. He slowly thrusts into her mouth and she moans. His encouragement only spurs her on, a twist in her neck with each pull and push. He responds with a groan.

“Why are you so good at this?” he asks breathily.

She opens her eyes and peers up to him to find him watching her with deep fascination before he tosses his head back and moans. A beam of light hits her eyes from the floodlight above the door to the courtyard. It reminds her of how public their act is and somehow it makes her wetter. Her hand snakes down and she rubs herself over the fabric of her jeans. She can feel her heartbeat here, steady and rhythmic.

“I want to make love to you,” Lucifer says.

She leans back, pulling his cock out of her mouth. He grabs it and strokes it as she wipes the spit from her lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I think you should suck me a bit more.” He pulls her closer by the back of her head and lines himself up against her lips. She opens wide for him and he slides back into her mouth. She hums, bobbing her head on his cock as she steadies herself by gripping his legs.

“I can’t wait to feel that pussy of yours,” he groans. She rubs herself over the fabric of her pants, increasing the pressure in a way that makes her moan and squirm in her seat.

“I’ve been waiting so long to feel you. Have you been waiting long for me?” he huffs, his thrusting faster. It matches the speed of her rutting against her hand. She moans louder, not even caring as office lights in the courtyard start to come on.

“I think we have an audience,” Lucifer says, brushing her hair to the side. “Show them how good you are at sucking my cock.”

Her free hand comes up and strokes his shaft, twisting around it as her mouth focuses on working his tip. He moans and tosses his head back.

“Chloe,” he gasps. “You’re so good to me.”

It sends her over the edge and a gush of water starts to flow from her pants. The gush turns into a tidal wave, never ending flood of water that causes them both to pause.

“What is this?” he asks, confused.

“I swear this has never happened.”

“Darling, I -”

“Mommy!” 

Inside her bedroom, Chloe wakes up confused but very aware something is wrong.

“Mommy!” she hears again as Trixie runs into her bedroom.

Chloe sits up in her bed groggily, her ears suddenly tuned in to the loud gushing sound coming from somewhere else in the house.

She furrows her eyebrows as Trixie runs into her arms.

“What, what is going on?” she asks.

“Water is all over the floor.”

Chloe pauses, her brain catching up.

“What?!” She tosses the covers off of her, gently moves Trixie aside and books it out her room and down the steps. The closer she gets, the louder the sound becomes. When she reaches the landing and peers into the living room she is shocked to find her entire living room drenched in an inch of water.

“Oh my god!” She splashes into the kitchen, trying to find the source of the water. Her eyes immediately move to the running dishwasher. She flips the lock on it and it dings and turns off. The water stops and the apartment goes dead silent.

“Shit!” she huffs, her hand coming to her head.

“Mommy? Are you okay?”

Chloe turns her glance to see Trixie standing on the landing. The little cuffs of her pajama pants are wet around her ankles.

Chloe sighs and walks through the water, the carpet squishing beneath her feet. She approaches the steps and pulls Trixie close.

“Go pack some clothes. I’m going to call Daddy to come get you okay?”

Trixie nods and Chloe pats Trixie gently on the butt as she walks into her room to collect some dry clothes. Then, she turns to take in the condition of her living room and kitchen. 

\--

Chloe rubs the side of her temples as the penthouse elevator whirrs beneath her feet. The morning had started early for her and was not getting any better. Her sleep was interrupted, her apartment was flooded and now her partner wasn’t answering his phone calls. She lets go a long, exhausted sigh. When the elevator comes to a stop, the doors slide open to reveal a disheveled penthouse. The cushions on the sofa are on the floor and empty wine glasses sit on the coffee table. She cautiously steps in, concern and confusion written on her face. Her eyes snap to a pair of panties on the living room floor and she sighs.  _ Of course. _

“Lucifer?” she asks, stepping forward into his living room. Here she gets a clear view of his bedroom and the two happily sleeping women who lay seemingly naked beneath his black satin sheets. They are entangled with one another as if they are used to sleeping that way.

Lucifer comes out of the bathroom, half-dressed in just dark blue slacks and a loosely buttoned shirt.

“Shh!” he whispers, putting his hand up to his mouth. “I promised them they could sleep in. After last night's antics, they’ve certainly earned it.”

He descends the steps and she groans, the throbbing in her head getting harder to avoid.

“Lucifer, I-I don’t have time for your crap today. I’ve been calling you for half an hour. Can’t you answer your phone?”

He furrows his eyebrows and turns to the bar where his money clip and phone sit. 

“It must have not gone through?” he says inquisitively as he picks up his phone. He pauses then nods. “Ah!”

He turns the phone to her so she can see. His home screen is a photo of himself lying in his underwear on a bed. “Sorry, it was on silent.”

She rolls her eyes. “Look, I have had a hell of a night-”

“You too?”

She purses her lips, not finding his joke amusing. “While you were having your … _ threesome, _ I was dealing with a burst pipe in my apartment. It flooded my entire living room!”

‘Oh, dear.”

“Yeah, so I’m a little ticked off I had to drive all the way down here because you wouldn’t answer your phone!”

“Well my apologies, Detective. I must have flipped it to silent mode somewhere between our second and third glass of merlot.”

She grunts, holding her head again. “I – Look this is already going to be an exceptionally long day so, let’s just go okay?” She rubs her forehead, trying to keep the throbbing from worsening. The sunlight and the smell of cheap perfume wasn’t helping.

She turns and heads back to the elevator. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Darling, are you alright?” 

She stops and spins halfway around, her voice rising.

“No, no I’m not okay. I’m tired, I have a headache and my partner doesn’t answer his phone because he’s too busy having sex to be responsible enough to show up to work.”

“It’s a great stress reliever, Detective. You should try it.”

She shuts her eyes, her jaw tightening. “Just …” Her head pounds and she pulls her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Here, have some water.” He walks to his bar and pours a glass of water for her. She sighs and walks over to the bar, exhaustion seeping from her pores. He hands her the glass and she takes a few sips of it.

“Have a seat,” he says, ushering her to the couch.

“No thanks, I think I’ll stand.”

“What? Why?”

She arcs her eyebrow and he turns his glance to the couch. The pillows are on the floor and there are a few notable stains on the leather.

“... Right.”

“Do you have any painkillers?” she asks, unable to stave off the headache any longer.

“Uh, yes. Yes, in my medicine cabinet.” He turns to head into his bathroom and she pushes him out the way. 

“Go, just … finish getting dressed. I can find it,” she says, resigned.

He nods and goes back into his closet.

She steps into the bathroom and flicks on the light. At least the bathroom looks clean, like it’s the only place he didn’t have sex last night. Her head pounds as she sets the glass on the counter. She cracks open the medicine cabinet above the sink and doesn't have to do much searching before finding a white pill bottle with the name of a well-known drug company. The label is half torn off, but she can still read it.

Then, the sound of shuffling and footsteps to her left is followed by an “Oh.”

Chloe pauses then turns to see a fully nude blonde standing in the doorway. Her eyes naturally glance down her body, taking her in.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

The blonde shuffles freely towards the toilet, unashamed of her body or the very clear marks on it. She has small circular bruises all over her skin and a blushing red handprint on her ass. Chloe can’t help but stare and the blonde catches her looking.

“Yeah,” she chuckles, her voice warm and groggy. She plops down on the toilet, and her spine curves forward. “He loves to put his mouth anywhere and everywhere.”

Chloe huffs, red pulling at her cheeks. She pops open the top of the medicine bottle and shakes out two pills into her hand. She pops them into her mouth then takes two big gulps of water, swallowing both pills.

“God,” the blonde says, clearly remembering the previous night. “I don’t think I will ever find a man that fucks that good.”

Chloe puts the container back in the cabinet and shuts it. “Well it was uh … it was nice meeting you,” she says. “I have to uh … go.” She turns on her heels and walks out of the bathroom, her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. She meets Lucifer as he steps out of his closet, fully dressed and fiddling with his cufflinks.

“I’ll be in the car,” she says, making a beeline for the elevator.

“Wha-? Darling, I’ll only be a minute!”

She waves him off and frantically hits the button on the elevator. The toilet flushes and Lucifer turns to see Kay walking out of the bathroom. His eyes roam down her body to see the evidence of their time last night. He grins and she smiles warmly at him.

“How do you feel about morning sex?” she asks.

“Love it.”

She smiles and runs her hand down the fabric of his jacket.

“This is a nice suit.”

“It’s Prada.”

“Take it off.” Her hands immediately go to his belt. He inhales sharply through his teeth and reluctantly pulls her hands off him.

“Ah, I … I actually can’t. Work calls and what not.”

Behind them, Jess stirs with a groan.

“It seems your bed partner is awake,” he says, eying the dark-haired woman. “Perhaps she might be up for a bit of morning fun?”

Kay shrugs and turns back to the bed.

“Your loss,” she says.

He watches her climb back into bed and runs her hand down Jess’s body. Jess opens her eyes, squinting at the morning sun coming through the bedroom windows.

“Hey, babe,” she says groggily.

Kay leans down and kisses her, her hand sliding beneath the sheet.

“Oh,” Jess says when Kay’s hand makes contact between her legs. “ _ Good  _ morning...”

Lucifer sighs and turns to get his phone and money clip.

\--

“I know,” Chloe sighs. She turns her eyes to the door to LUX’s private garage, then looks at her watch. She had been waiting for Lucifer in her car and he was taking much longer than she expected. He seemed fully clothed when she left, right? She sits back and sighs before switching the phone in her hand to the other ear.

“I called the maintenance guy today and he basically said I’d have to buy a new dishwasher.”

“That sucks,” Dan says on the other line. “I’m sorry this is happening.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do about the carpet?”

“I called a cleaner company first thing this morning. Helped them move all the furniture and dry the floors best we could. The whole apartment is currently being dried out so at least it won't smell like mold. Hopefully.”

“You should get your money back from that other guy. Say, ‘hey, you said you fixed my dishwasher but then my whole living room got flooded.’”

“Yeah.” She shifts in her seat again, starting to feel a little antsy.

“I can keep Trixie for the rest of the week,” Dan offers. “If you need me to.”

Chloe sighs and shakes her head. “No, no, it’s fine. Once the apartment is dried out we should be good.” 

She leans over and flicks on the air conditioner.

“But thanks. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.”

They say their goodbyes and she clicks the phone off before sitting back in her seat. She shifts again, a strange tingle developing in her limbs. She holds her hands over the air conditioner, feeling the tingle most in her fingers. It isn't entirely unpleasant, it just feels like she is holding her hands over a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Just then, the door pops open and Lucifer swings his long legs into the car. 

“Took you long enough,” she says, cutting her eyes to him. He shuts the door and grins. 

“Looking this good takes time, Detective.”

She huffs and reaches out to turn the engine on. Lucifer puts on his seatbelt as she moves the car into reverse and backs out of the alleyway. Her eyes dart back and forth between him and the walkway behind the car, keenly aware of his heat and the seductive fragrance of vanilla and sandalwood coming off of him. The tingle spreads over her body as she pulls out into the street and shifts into drive. She shakes her hand before putting it on the steering wheel, trying to shake out the jitters.

“So what is on the agenda for today?” 

“Uhm,” she begins. She blinks, staring at the road in front of her blankly. “Uh ... we are still waiting on the warrant to search the warehouse by the pier so ... until we get that from the-”

Lucifer shifts in his seat and Chloe’s eyes move to his legs. He is wearing a dark-navy suit that is well-tailored for his body. It is tight around his muscular thighs and she visibly locks up. She gulps mid-sentence and turns her eyes back to the road.

“From the- uhm. From the judge.” 

“Oh?” he asks, aware of her suddenly strange behavior. “Are you alright? Is this about the courtyard the other day? Darling, I assure you, if you want to suck on my-”

“No! No, I’m fine, I just ... I’m fine. I feel good.”  _ So good.  _ The tingle in her hand crawls down to her stomach where it flutters and spreads a warmth down into her legs and her groin. Slowly, a weight begins to settle between her legs, a pressure she recognizes to be arousal. 

“I just … Is it hot in here?” she asks, turning up the dial to the air conditioner.

Lucifer furrows his eyebrows. “No. Darling, are you sure you’re well? Do you still have that headache?”

“Fine, just ... just a little warm.”

“Mmm,” he hums, unconvinced. He watches her for a moment, trying to assess her needs.

“Are you hungry?” he asks suddenly.

“What? No … I ... well, no.”

“Perhaps we can stop by that diner you like on the way?” he asks. “I personally don’t enjoy it but you’re acting odd and I’m sure you just need something in your stomach.”

“Or in my mouth,” she mumbles.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, sorry. I ... you’re right. Maybe I just have low blood sugar or something. I- I didn’t really get to eat breakfast today.

“Excellent,” he says, adjusting his jacket and straightening himself in the chair. “I could use a semi-decent cup of coffee right about now.”

Her eyes move to his legs again.

“Do you always wear pants that tight?” she says, her mouth suddenly dry. 

He looks down at his suit, confusion in his eyes. “These aren’t tight, they’re tailored. There’s a difference.”

“Mmm.” She bites her lip and squeezes her legs tighter together. The throb between them is noticeable, almost to the point where she can’t ignore it. She grips the steering wheel tighter, trying to will it away. Her foot depresses the gas pedal a little more than it should as she tries to offset the heaviness in her loins by placing her weight somewhere else.

Lucifer turns a curious eye to her as she tries hard to focus on the road, something not sitting right with him. There is a strange aura coming off of her, one that feels familiar but isn’t. It feels like desire, pure desire. They pull quickly into the parking lot of a half-empty diner. He jerks forward as she comes to a complete stop and yanks up the emergency brake.

“Detective, what on  _ earth _ -”

“I have to pee!” she yells before hopping out of the car, keys still in the ignition, and running towards the diner.

“ _ Heavens _ ,” Lucifer huffs as he undoes his seatbelt.

The bell above the diner dings as she enters.

“Hey, sweetie,” a waitress near the cash register says. She barely glances at Chloe as she pours coffee into a customer’s cup.

“Have a seat, we’ll be right-”

“I have to pee!” Chloe yells, her face red with embarrassment. The waitress pauses, turns, and gives her a good once over. “Restroom’s in the back,” she says warily. Her hands point behind her, but her eyes take in Chloe, committing everything to memory.

“Sorry,” Chloe says, waving as she passes. “I just … I really need to go.”

She walks past a few customers as they cast curious glances her way and heads into the back of the diner. The bell above the diner dings again and the waitress turns.

“Hey, swee-”

She pauses and her eyes visibly cast a glance down Lucifer’s tall, lean body as he enters. He shoves the keys from Chloe’s squad car into his pocket.

“Hey there,” the waitress says, pouring the customer's coffee a few inches shorter than normal and turning to Lucifer. “Can I get you a seat?”

“Yes, please,” he says, glancing around. “A booth would be lovely. Have you seen a short woman, blonde hair? Incredibly beautiful eyes?”

The waitress nods. “The one that had to pee real bad?”

Lucifer smiles. “That would be the one.”

“In the restroom,” she says, nodding to the back of the diner. “But I can seat you now.”

He nods. “Lovely.”

\--

The bathroom door closes and Chloe places a hand on it, trying to still the rocking in her body. She turns and looks around at the restroom. It’s cleaner than she had imagined but still a public restroom. The tile on the floor is chipped, pieces of ripped toilet paper lay on the floor near the toilet bowl, and the strange halogen bulb above the sink makes the whole room feel  _ disgusting _ . It mirrors her insides too well. She pants, and quickly turns to the bathroom sink. She cuts it on and begins to dab cold water on her neck.

“Get it together!” she chastises herself in the mirror. She grabs a paper towel and drenches it in cold water before wiping it all over her neck and body. It cools her down a bit, but does nothing to stop the wetness forming in her underwear. Her heart beats loudly now, thumping in her chest and pumping blood to an already engorged clit.

“It’s just- you just need to relax and then tonight, we can-” she pauses, her panting louder. A tingle runs up the back of her head and then the idea lands in her brain. It feels like a gremlin, pummeling thoughts into her head and making her unable to think of anything but the weight between her legs. She needs to cum.  _ Right now. _

“We can-“ she says, her hands gripping tightly onto the sink.

_ If you do it now, no one will know. _

Her eyes turn to the door then to the lock.

_ It won’t take long. _

She bites her lip then a cold flush up her body makes her nipples harden. She lets go a soft moan and shuts her eyes.

_ You’ve done it in busier places. Remember that time with Jed? _

She exhales and turns to depress the button in the center of the handle. It’s locked. Then, she turns back to the bathroom. Her eyes dart around, trying to find a reasonable surface to relax on. Every surface makes her skin crawl, so she decides instead to lean against the wall. She hurriedly unzips her pants and her hand immediately sinks into her pants, her fingers playing with the wetness between her lips. Everything here is both sensitive and numb. Each touch sends an electric spark up her spine that begs for more, harder, but no matter how fast she flicks her clit, orgasm seems to escape her.

_ Just a little more,  _ a voice in her head says.

She lets go a soft whine, trying as the wetness between her legs becomes audible the more she does it. She clenches around nothing and immediately she shifts her pants down further and bends her knees. Two fingers slide immediately into her. She moans, her eyes rolling back in her head.

_ Just a little more. _

_ You deserve this. _

_ You  _ **_need_ ** _ this. _

_ \-- _

In the diner, Lucifer sits at a booth by the door. He looks as he feels, out of place. His handmade Italian suit clashes with the torn vinyl seating and the old wooden table. The waitress sets an empty cup down in front of him and smiles. “We don’t get many of you around here,” she winks. She starts to pour his coffee and he openly takes her in, tilting a head to get a good look at her.

“What, no handsome devils?”

She blushes. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

His tongue prods his cheek and he chuckles, enjoying her attention. Then, a light moan comes from the back of the diner near the bathrooms. His smile falls and his eyes cut to the small hallway that leads to the kitchen. It’s obvious that no one else hears it, because they continue on like nothing is happening, but he hears it. More so, he feels it. The strain of desire pulling on his being, grasping at his lapels like a lover and pulling him in close.

“It’s going to be a long day for me,” the waitress says, still pouring his coffee. “I don’t get off until five. But I guess after that I’m free so … it’s not too bad.”

She turns her eyes to him, smiling nervously.

“Oh?” he asks, trying to keep up the conversation even though his attention is elsewhere. His eyes stare at the restroom door, his ears zoning out the sounds of talkative patrons, sizzling bacon, and clanging dishes. He isolates the noise of heavy breathing and panting, of a body in need.

His eyes narrow and he hears it again. Tight, constrained but on the verge of something  _ irresistible _ . His tight pants cling a little tighter as he swells to a half chub. A man closest to the bathroom turns his head, a curious gaze in his eyes. Then he turns to his friend, a quizzical glance behind his eyes and a thumb pointing to the bathroom.

“Did you hear that?” he mouths.

“You let me know if you need anything else?” the waitress asks. Lucifer’s eyes finally turn to her, realizing she had been talking this whole time.

“Oh, Yes, yes.”

She nods, smiles and walks away, defeated. He turns his eyes back to the door, butterflies flying in his chest. What should he do in this situation? Moreso, why was Chloe diddling herself in a public bathroom? That seemed out of character. He shifts out of the booth and buttons his jacket. Then, he slowly walks towards the bathroom. Each step feels heavier and heavier, like he is walking to his own demise. A flutter in his chest reveals his nervousness and he pauses. Then, another moan, this time louder. Three tables stop eating and turn to the bathroom. Lucifer bites down hard and walks faster. When he gets to the door he puts an ear to it. He can hear her, panting and the telltale sounds of her arousal filling the bathroom. She is fingering herself, no doubt about it. He clears his throat and gently knocks on the door.

“Uhm, Detective?”

“I – uh … just a minute!”

“Detective, are you alright?”

“Just … give me a minute,  _ please. _ ” Her voice is needy, on the verge of begging.

He turns his head back to the diner. The tables have gone back to eating, but cast curious glances his way every few seconds.

“I need more,” he hears her whisper. “Why can’t you … why can’t I-“

“Darling, are you sure everything is alright?” 

“Yes! Just … order me something to –  _ fuck _ .”

_ “Detective?” _

“I’m fine. Everything is okay, okay? I’m good, just … order me something to eat. Anything. I don’t care.”

He narrows his eyes. Everything is okay? How can everything be okay when she is fingering herself in a diner bathroom? When she is still doing it even as they are speaking through the door, he can hear it. No,  _ something _ is wrong. He balls his fist and stands up straight.

“Detective, I’m coming in!”

“No, it’s – it’s fine.”

He turns his eyes to the door handle. He stares at it long enough that it jiggles and eventually the lock pops open. He looks behind himself momentarily before pulling the handle down and sliding into the open crack of the door.

“Lucifer!” Chloe huffs as he enters, careful to shut and lock the door behind him. He turns to speak to her and pauses, his eyes wide at the sight before him.. She stands with her pants in a puddle around her ankles, her jeans-free foot planted on the edge of the sink. She has two fingers knuckle-deep inside of her. He stares, his eyes wide and unsure of what to say.

“Lucifer, just …I said give me a minute!”

“Uh …” His brain short circuits before he blinks and shakes all the delightful things he could do right now out of his head. Despite this being a very appealing view, there was something wrong with her.

He clears his throat and steps forward, ignoring the increased blood flow to his cock. “Detective, I – while I am horribly intrigued as to why you’re diddling yourself in a public bathroom, I am also _ very _ concerned.”

“I said I’d be out in a minute,” she huffs, her fingers still working her pussy. 

“Right,” he says, turning his head towards the door to make sure it's locked. “The problem is I don’t think everything is okay. The real Chloe would have at the very least stopped masturbating and you seem ... well, you don’t seem deterred by my presence at all.”

“Shut up,” she huffs, closing her eyes as she tries to concentrate.

“I mean, I imagine it’s been a while for you and everything but you normally have more shame than this, not that I’m complaining, mind you. Personally, the sight is ...  _ breathtaking _ .” He tilts his head and turns his eyes to her fingers as they curve into her. She’s soaking wet and he can smell the sweet musk of her body on the air.

“I mean, you’re having a go at yourself like you’re some sex-crazed-” He pauses, a thought hitting his brain that drains the pigment from his face.

“Detective,” he says, rotating around her so that he can see her face. Her eyes are shut tight as she works her pussy. She lets out a tight moan and his temples swell as he bites down hard, attempting to stave off his own arousal. The desire that is pouring off of her is intoxicating, like pure absinthe. 

“Earlier, when you took the pills from my cabinet for your headache. You took them from the green bottle, correct?”

She hums, her torso twisting and her back arching as she gets into it.

“Detective. The green bottle, correct?” he says louder.

“No,” she huffs, tight and pained.

“No?”

“Lucifer, I don’t know!” she says annoyed, losing her concentration. “I took them from the- the white bottle.”

He shuts his eyes. He wishes she didn’t say that. “And, uhm,” he says, his mouth getting dry and the horror in his voice audible, “and how many did you take?”

“Lucifer, please … stop, stop talking.” She adjusts her leg on the sink so she can add a third finger. It slides into her easily and she tilts her head forward, panting louder.

“I need to know how many pills you took, Chloe.”

“I don't know Lucifer, two. That’s the normal amount so I took two.”

“Two,” he says, trying to figure out how long it took him to come down from six and how that might translate into a mortal metabolism. He does the math in his head then his eyes turn up and meet hers in the mirror. They catch each other’s gaze and her shoulders drop, realization hitting her.

“They weren’t pain pills.”

“No,” he says, a grimace on his face.

“What were they?” she says, turning to meet his eyes directly.

“They were –”

“Please don’t tell me they were those pills we found.”

He pauses and tries to think of another way to tell her she ingested the most powerful aphrodisiac they’ve come across.

“Lucifer!”

“How was I supposed to know you were going to choose the wrong bottle?!”

“Who keeps drugs in their medicine cabinet!?”

He opens his mouth to reply.

“Oh right, you do!” she yells. “You know, it’s just like you to get me caught up in your bullshit! Not only did you steal them, you somehow managed to bring  _ me _ into your craziness!”

The more she talks, the harder her fingers plunge into her pussy, sending a loud squish throughout the bathroom. It is incredibly distracting and is doing nothing for the whole ‘not springing an erection’ bit. His eyes snap down to watch her, his head tilting as she tries and fails to get herself off.

“Right,” he says, forcing himself to look away. 

She silently fumes through her ministrations, the anger making her thrust harder and pant louder. She lets go a soft moan and Lucifer flares his nostrils.

“This is a first for me but … can you stop fingering yourself and put your pants back on? We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No!” she says, her foot sliding off the sink. “No hospitals.”

“Detective, you aren’t well. Clearly, you need supervision and liquids … and maybe a vibrator.”

“You said it yourself,” she says, pointing her wet finger at him. His eyes it, holding himself back from sticking his tongue out and shoving it into his mouth. “They don’t do anything at the hospital. You saw what they do to those people. Tie them down. I can’t … I don’t want to. I just … if I could just have  _ one _ orgasm I’d be fine. You know, get it out of my system.”

“Ms. Lopez said the effects last a minimum of four hours and that is on one pill. You took two. Detective, we need to-”

“No. No hospitals, Lucifer. I don’t want to,” she says, her lip quivering.

Lucifer sighs. She starts to rub her clit and he scoffs. “Fine, fine but you need to be more discrete. Yeah? First thing we need to do is get you someplace more ... well.”

He looks around with disgust. “Clean, for one.”

He turns to see her staring at him and touching herself. Her eyes scroll down his body and land on his slacks where it is very clear he is sprouting an erection. Her eyes turn to his, a strange spark of lust behind them.

“Lucifer,” she coos. “You’re so good to me.”

She steps forward and grabs onto his arm. “You know exactly what I need.” She leans in and wraps her arms around him and digs her face into his open jacket. Her nostrils fill with the scent of him, only making the weight between her legs heavier.

“Yes, and it just so happens I have the perfect sex toy store that we can-”

Her hands slide down his back and land on his ass. She gives it a good squeeze and hums. “You’re so firm.”

He cranes his head back and she lifts her head up to him. He gets a good look at her eyes, almost completely black with how dilated her pupils are. Her hand roams around his side, down his leg then back up his inner thigh before settling on his penis. She rubs him, her eyes flipping down to his lips as she feels him start to grow.

“You’ve always wanted to fuck me, right?”

“Oh, dear.”

“How about now? Right here? Hmm? You’re always talking about how good you are … lemme see.”

She reaches for his belt buckle and he pushes her away, putting distance between them.

“Right. It’s worse than I thought. We’ve got to call you out today. You’ve got sick leave, right?”

She eyes him like a hungry lion, a mischievous smile on her face as she steps forward. He steps back. 

“Then maybe a toy … or a suitable mate that you can uhm … well, do all that with.”

“Why not you? I’m already so wet. See?”

She takes her hand from between her legs and puts it in his face.

“ _ Bloody- _ ” he says, spinning away from her. “Detective, I am trying to do what is right here.”

“I don’t want you to do what is right. I want you to fuck me!”

There is a knock on the door and they both turn. “Come on out here,” a male voice says.

“Just one moment!” Lucifer calls back.

“You have 60 seconds.”

Lucifer turns to Chloe as she continues to touch herself.

“That is not what you want.”

“You have no idea what I want. Isn’t that why you like me? Cause your little magic tricks don’t work on me?”

He grunts and looks around before grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. He forcefully pulls her hand from between her legs and wipes it off. She chuckles, before reaching up and holding onto his biceps.

“So strong. C’mon, Lucifer … what about just the tip?”

He pauses and stares at her as she watches him with dark interest. Suddenly he is hit with the reality of their situation. She was absolutely overcome with her desire, her need. If he didn’t fulfill it she would find someone who could. She would find anyone willing, maybe even a complete stranger. He grunts, angry at himself as he forces her pants back on. If she was going to have sex indiscriminately, he’d feel much better if it were someone she knew, or maybe even liked at some point. Someone she’d already had sex with. Then an idea hits him.

“30 seconds!” the male voice says from outside.

“Come.” Lucifer pulls on her pants, using his strength to steady himself against her squirming, and drags her towards the door. “Let’s go find that ex-husband of yours.”

Lucifer opens the door and a hefty man wearing a messy white apron is on the other side. He stares them down, looking past Lucifer to a Chloe who has her eyes planted on Lucifer’s ass.

“Oh, please,” Lucifer says. “If I were to shag in any bathroom it would be something with better tiling.”

The man narrows his eyes as Lucifer barrels past, dragging Chloe behind him.

They walk out, past tables and tables of curious glances. The waitress turns as he rushes past her, dragging Chloe behind him. Her eyes move from Lucifer’s ass to his broad shoulders.

“You have to pay for that!” the waitress yells. Lucifer pauses and turns to the table where a now tepid cup of coffee sits. 

“Ah, right,” he says, letting go of Chloe’s hand temporarily and reaching into his pocket.

“Four dollars.” The waitress eyes the stack of cash.

He winks, pulls out a hundred-dollar bill, and hands it to her. “Keep the change.” Lucifer turns and drags Chloe out of the diner.


	3. Sex Monster

\--

Dan leans back in his chair, his feet up on his desk and an open file in his lap. He narrows his eyes in concentration, his eyes darting back and forth as he tries to draw the lines between clues. When a shadow shifts into his peripheral and he feels a presence next to him, he turns his glance up to see Lucifer standing by his desk. Lucifer cautiously looks around the station, and Dan notices something odd about his posture. His eyes snap down to the clear bulge in Lucifer's pants and he recoils, holding his hands out to cover the view of Lucifer's crotch while averting his eyes.

" _ Jesus!  _ Dude, what the hell?"

"Daniel," Lucifer insists, his voice low and calm. "I need you to have sex with the Detective."

Dan pauses, blinks, then closes the file in his hand. He drops it and leans forward, setting his feet on the floor. "Should I ask?"

"Yes, but in my defense," Lucifer says, holding his hands out, "the green bottle had a label on it, and the white bottle had-"

He pauses, the wheels turning in his head. "Come to think of it, I may have left the label on the white bottle.

Dan squints his eyes and turns to see Chloe's desk empty. "What the hell are you talking about? Where's Chloe?"

"The Detective is currently in the back seat of her cruiser, uhm ... fingering herself."

Dan blinks. "What?"

"She may have  _ accidentally _ ingested a few of the pills we found on the case we've been working on."

"Wait, the pills Ella has been looking into?"

Lucifer nods. "Yes, those would be the -"

Dan stands from his desk, the force of his movement pushing his seat across the floor. "You gave her sex pills?!"

"Daniel, first, I would suggest you lower your volume. I doubt the Detective would like the whole department to know of her predicament. Second, I didn't _ give  _ her the pills. She accidentally took them when looking for painkillers in my penthouse."

"Of course you stole the pills."

"They were for personal use."

Dan rolls his eyes.

"Now, I've broached the topic of taking her to the hospital, but each time I've mentioned it, she categorically denies me and tries to escape. Hence her being currently locked in the backseat of her cruiser like some sort of animal."

"Dude…'

"It's quite strange, really.” His eyes wander off and narrow as he tries to pinpoint a feeling that seems vague. "Normally, I would find this sort of sexual mischief exciting, but I've spent the better part of the morning denying her advances."

Dan narrows his eyes, and Lucifer turns to him. "And she's been quite explicit about her desires. Hence my current state." 

He points to his crotch, and Dan's eyes naturally follow his hands. When Dan realizes he is looking at Lucifer's dick again, he turns his head and looks the other way.

" _ Dude _ . That is the mother of my child you're talking about. And-and can we get back to you giving her  _ sex _ pills?"

Lucifer scoffs, annoyed and growing impatient. " _ Again _ , I didn't give them to her. She-"

"I mean, what the hell?! We don't know the long-term effects of those pills yet, and you just … you just have them lying around for anyone to take?"

"Daniel. One thing at a time, yes? Right now, the Detective needs you. I'm afraid if left to her own devices, she might pick any stranger off the street and allow them to ...you know …"

Dan glares at Lucifer.

"Have sex with her."

Dan continues to glare at him. "Yes, Lucifer. I know what you meant." 

"So I figured, you two are already intimately familiar with one another, so-"

"So we should have sex," Dan concludes.

"Yes! That way, I know she is safe, and she can't possibly regret her choices afterward."

There is a brief moment of pause as Lucifer's eyes glance over Dan. "Well, not entirely at least."

Dan shakes his head. "That’s not Chloe. Chloe wouldn’t go for that. She’s actually very ... _ very _ sexually conserv- ”

“Well, I don't believe fingering herself in the bathroom of a ratty diner fits her modus operandi either, but  _ that _ happened earlier. She also came on to me. _ Me _ , Daniel. Grabbed my cock and everything.”

Dan raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“You?”

“Uh-huh.”

“ _ Wow, _ that is bad.”

Lucifer furrows his eyebrows, slightly offended by that. Dan shakes his head, still disbelieving.

“I don’t think- no, that’s not Chloe. I’m sure if we just spoke to her rationally, we could-”

Lucifer sighs, pulls his phone out of his pocket, and dials a number. 

“-talk some sense into her. Maybe get her to agree to go to a hospital or-” Dan looks up to see Lucifer with a phone to his ear.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling the Detective.”

The phone rings for a bit, and they sit in silence. When the phone clicks, the voice on the other line is breathy and annoyed.

“What?” she barks.

“Detective,” he says in a sing-songy tone. “Good news. I’ve managed to get Daniel to agree to penetration.”

Dan shakes his head. “That is not what we agreed on, man.”

She groans on the other line, loud enough for Dan to hear it.

“See?” Dan says.

“No, that wasn’t an _ ‘I hate this idea’ _ groan _.  _ That was a pleasurable groan. See? Watch.” 

He turns to speak directly into the phone. “Darling, would you mind telling Daniel what you are currently doing. I think he would love to hear.”

Lucifer pushes the phone to Dan’s ears. Dan rolls his eyes, pauses, then stares out into nothing. His jaw drops for a second, and a strange red blush forms on his cheeks.

“I- wow, Chloe uh ...you-you never talked like that be-”

He pauses, listening. 

Lucifer arcs his eyebrow, curious.

“Uh-huh,” Dan says, then pauses. “Uh-huh,” he says again, his eyes turning to Lucifer.

“Well?”

Dan waves Lucifer off, then giggles before catching himself and snatching the phone out of Lucifer’s hand. He turns and walks a few steps away, his head low as he listens intently.

“Yeah?” he asks, a strange seduction in his voice.

“You uh … you’re gonna do that thing that I like?”

A pause.

“You do?” 

Another pause. Lucifer reaches down and shifts his erection to the side of the seam of his pants. He looks around, taking note of the precinct before turning back to Dan.

“Yeah.” Dan gulps.

Another pause. Dan turns to look at Lucifer.

“But what about Trixie? Remember I-”

He turns back to his corner and stands up tall, energy injected into his frame.

“Right. Okay. Yeah, uh ...okay. Wait right there.”

The phone clicks, and Dan stares at it for a moment before clearing his throat and turning to Lucifer.

“Well?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Dan turns and grabs his jacket off the back of the chair.

“If anyone asks, I’m off on a case,” he says, walking past Lucifer and hurrying up the steps.

“Uh, Daniel.”

Dan pauses halfway up the steps and turns to see Lucifer dangling car keys in his hands.

“Like an animal in a cage, remember?”

Dan glances around nervously before hurrying down the steps and snatching the keys out of Lucifer’s hands.

“If Chloe makes it through this, she’s going to shoot you.”

“Tease,” Lucifer yells as Dan turns and runs up the steps and out of the precinct.

Lucifer, pleased with himself, straightens his jacket and turns to view Chloe’s empty desk. He eyes it for a moment before walking to his seat and getting comfortable. Then, he waits, watching officers go about their day as usual. His leg bounces before he reaches into his jacket and takes out his flask. He takes a sip and puts it back in his pocket before sighing and waiting some more.

\--

The door to Dan’s apartment bursts open. Dan waddles in, Chloe hungrily nipping at his neck and clinging to him like a koala clings to a tree.

“Chloe,” he grunts, setting a pink bag down on the counter. “Chloe, I have to - let me just close the door.”

She ignores him, rutting against his torso as her kisses climb up his neck and land on his lips. She holds onto his head, her tongue probing deep into his mouth.

“Chloe,” he warns, grunting as the door shuts partially. He kicks it closed with his foot.

“Chloe just … just sit down for a second.”

“I don’t want to sit unless I'm sitting on your face,” she growls before nipping at his lip. She bites hard and he pushes her away.

“Ow!” He brings a hand up to check for blood.

She chuckles and unbuttons her pants before kicking them off. They land haphazardly across the couch.

“ _ Jesus _ , Chloe,” he says, walking towards the kitchen. “Here, drink some water.”

He grabs a glass from the cabinet and turns to find her standing right next to him. She reaches for his belt buckle and kneels at his feet. He groans and sets the glass down on the counter before pulling her up.

“Chloe,” he lectures. “Just ...relax. Okay?”

She tosses his hands off her. “Don’t tell me to relax! You have no idea what this feels like!”

“How long ago did you take those pills?”

“I don't know,” she says, annoyed, a hand slipping down between her legs. She rubs herself, her head tilting back in momentary relief.

“I’m going to kill him,” Dan grunts, grabbing the glass and moving to the fridge. He opens the door and fills the glass with cold water.

“It’s his fault you are in this mess.”

He returns to her and hands her the glass. “Here, drink something. It will make you feel better.”

She turns her head away from him, not interested. He groans and gets closer to her, tilting the glass into her mouth. She reluctantly drinks a few gulps before turning her head. He spills water down the front of her shirt and sighs.

“Dammit, Chloe.”

“Oops,” she says, looking at him with dark, wanting eyes. “I made a mess of myself.”

She peels the wet shirt off of her, leaving her topless in his kitchen.

“I’ve been a  _ bad _ girl. Maybe you should …  _ punish  _ me, officer.”

Dan sighs. “Chloe …”

She turns and folds her hands behind her back as if she is being arrested. Then, she turns her head towards him and pokes her butt out. 

“Maybe you should take me in, teach me a lesson.”

Dan bites down hard.

“Oh,” she says innocently. “I forgot you loved to roleplay. Silly me. Should I stop?”

He watches her, intensity behind his eyes. She brings her hands up and unclips her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Then she turns around, unashamed. His eyes naturally move to her breasts and the hard nipples that do very little to hide her arousal. Then she tucks her fingers beneath her underwear and lets it fall until she is nude in his kitchen.

“Are you gonna punish me?” she asks, kicking her underwear to the side. Her eyes move down to the growing bulge in his pants. “Is that your baton?”

He watches as she kneels in front of him. She unbuckles his belt, watching him look at her, still unsure.

“We’ve tried this,” he warns, his mouth saying one thing but the swaying of his hips towards her saying another. “It doesn't work? Remember?”

She unzips his pants and reaches into his burgundy briefs.

“What I want from you has nothing to do with us. This isn’t about  _ us _ .”

She opens her mouth and pulls him into it with little hesitation. He gasps and thrusts forward. She hums as she sucks him, her eyes closed in satisfaction. She pulls him out of her mouth and strokes him, getting him harder.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“I guess there are worse ways to help,” he huffs. He reaches his hand down and pulls her loose hair to the side so he can see her face. She slurps, wrapping her tongue around his cock in a way that drops his jaw in awe. He doesn't remember her being this good when they were married.

“You’ve been bad,” he says, thrusting into her mouth.

She hums.

“What do you think you can do to get out of this ticket?”

She hums again and pops him out of her mouth. “What do you want me to do, officer?”

He pulls his cock out of her mouth and holds onto it by the base. He bounces it on her face, slapping her lips with it.

“I want you to follow the rules,” he says.

“The rules?”

“Yeah, you can start by sucking my cock. Open wide.”

She opens her mouth wide, and he positions himself at her lips. She engulfs him, taking him as deep as he will go. He thrusts into her mouth, and she holds onto his legs for stability. She backs off of him, gasping for air.

“I think you should fuck me,” she coos, stroking him.

“Yeah? You think a good fuck will rehabilitate you?”

She nods and stands up. He hurriedly slips his pants off as she rubs herself, her eyes flicking back and forth between his eyes and his cock. She watches as he fiddles with his pants and pulls a condom out of his back pocket.

“I keep one just in case,” he chuckles. She narrows her eyes, her impatience showing.

His smile falls, and he rips open the condom. She watches as he rolls the condom onto his cock and makes sure it's rolled up all the way. Then she turns and bends over the edge of the counter. 

He comes up behind her, a hand tentatively set on her back. She moans at his touch, and it eggs him on.

“Show me why I should follow the law.”

He bends his knees and angles himself, readying himself behind her. Then, he slowly slips into her. She’s already so wet that it’s easy. Her back arcs and she hums with each new inch that enters her. She sighs, relieved as her head lowers between her shoulders.

“Yes,” she gasps, relief pooling into her core. “I’ve been a bad girl.”

When he is in as far as he can go, he slowly rolls his hips forward, testing the friction between them.

“Yeah?” he groans. “It feels like you know what you did wrong?”

“I broke the law.”

“You broke the law,” he parrots, reaching a hand forward to hold onto her shoulder, pushing her body onto him. Then he thrusts hard, shaking her core and sending a ripple across her breasts.

“I’ve been so bad!” she whines, pushing back against him.

“You should be glad I’m not taking you to a judge,” he grunts, snapping his hips forward. 

She pants, gripping onto the edge of the counter as he thrusts hard against her. He grips tighter onto her waist and pulls her body onto his. Here they spend what feels like forever listening to the soft pants and loud clap of their skin.

“Harder,” she whines, the feeling not enough.

Dan tries, using his thighs as leverage. He slams his body into hers hard and quick. She grunts, white-knuckling against the counter.

“Fuck!” he hisses before he pauses, holding himself deep into her. Then, he sporadically snaps his hips forward. One, two, three times before he grunts and holds himself into her. 

She narrows her eyes, still panting, and turns as he pulls away from her.

“Did you just cum?” she asks, annoyed.

He pants and chuckles. “Yeah.”

She stands up, the small flicker of hope in her eyes dies and is replaced with anger.

“Did I say that you could cum?”

Dan stands there, looking befuddled. “What?”

“We’re not done. You’re supposed to be helping me, not helping yourself!”

She reaches a hand down between her legs, sliding a finger back into her.

“Sorry?” he questions. “When I'm ready, we can go again.”

She grunts, displeased, and rolls her eyes.

\--

At the station, Lucifer happily eats from a small container of chocolate pudding. Next to him, a white sticky note that reads “Dan” is stuck to the table. He takes another spoonful, bouncing his leg on his knee and watching as officers go about their day-to-day. A female officer walks by, sees him and pauses. She looks around, searching for someone before turning to him.

“Ah! Officer Morgan,” Lucifer says, putting the spoon in the pudding and setting it on the table. “How is the Fiancé?”

“Good,” she says, confused as she approaches. “Where is … where is Detective Decker?”

“The Detective was feeling unlike herself, so she’s taking a brief sabbatical.”

“Oh, well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

He nods, and they sit in silence for a second.

“So …,” she says. “What are you doing here then?”

He stares at her for a while before tilting his head. “You know … I’m not quite sure,” he says, looking around. “I mean, certainly I have other things to do. It’s just … I suppose I’ve gotten so used to spending my days here that it feels odd to _not_ be here.”

She smiles and shakes her head. “Take a hint. Get out of here before you get sucked in.” She turns and leaves.

Lucifer looks around. He supposes that if Chloe weren’t here, he had no real reason to be at the station.

“Huh,” he muses. Just then, Ella crosses in front of him, and his eyes move to her. A smile forms on his face and he stands. “Ms. Lopez!” 

She glances at him briefly, moving towards her lab. “Oh. Hey Lucifer.”

Lucifer follows her, watching her ponytail swing as she walks around the lab desk and moves to her computer.

“How would you like a devil on your shoulder for the day, hmm?” He looks around. “We can start by divvying out the evidence.”

She smiles and rolls her eyes. “No can do, bud. I just got the report back from UC Davis, and I have to put together a whole presentation on it by Friday.”

“Oh?”

Ella nods and turns her attention to the report in her hands. “Confirmed non-toxic, non-lethal.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Lucifer says, his shoulders relaxing. “The Detective will be pleased by that.”

“Short term, yes. We don't know what the long-term side effects are, but the symptoms seem to dissipate after six to eight hours.”

“Eight hours? That’s an entire workday.” He frowns. He’s going to have to do some paperwork to make up for the work Chloe is missing.

Ella chuckles. “Yeah, I don’t think that needing to have an orgasm is a good doctor's note.”

“Pardon?”

“Yeah, symptoms start to dissipate after eight hours, but you can speed it up with...well, ejaculation. Which is even worse with the whole numbing thing.”

“Huh,” Lucifer says, thinking back to the previous night's antics. “Brilliant as always, Ms. Lopez.”

She smiles and turns back to her computer. Lucifer’s eyes cut to a slide of blood near a microscope on the table. He picks it up to inspect it. He lifts it to his nose and sniffs it.

Ella turns her eyes to Chloe’s desk, then back to Lucifer. “Don’t you uh ...have stuff to do? Where is Chloe?’

“Oh, the Detective is taking the day off.”

“Really?” Ella says, surprised. “Good for her.”

“Yes, her living room got flooded last night.”

“Oh no.”

“That’s not the only thing to flood,” he mumbles, setting the slide down.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s all getting handled, I assure you. I’m sure she will be delighted to know the drug seems to be harmless.”

Ella nods. “I wouldn’t say harmless.”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, it doesn't  _ kill _ you, but ...it definitely does something to you. I mean I've looked through all the interviews, and this drug it- it turns you into some sort of  _ sex monster. _ You become hyperfocused on sex and _ incredibly  _ horny, but at the same time it floods your nervous system with so many signals that you can’t feel a damn thing. So what do you do? You start to seek more intense stimulation. All the bizarre stuff your brain normally convinces you not to do? Now they don’t seem so bad. In some of these cases, patients were driven so mad by their arousal they kind of macgyvered sex toys out of things found in their hospital bed. Nurses had to start tying them down.”

“Oh dear,” Lucifer says.

“So, harmless? No. I imagine these people are going to have to have some therapy to talk about all the things they discovered about themselves during its effects.” 

Ella pauses and tilts her head. “Huh. I guess in some ways, it  _ is  _ like LSD.”

Lucifer nods. “Right, I imagine many of them had sex with people they wouldn’t have sex with under normal circumstances.” 

“No. No, the drug makes you  _ horny, _ not promiscuous. No one had sex with anyone they didn't want to.”

Lucifer pauses. “So they-they didn't try to be with anyone they hadn’t already had some feeling towards?”

“ _ God _ no. Could you imagine? A bunch of sex-hyped people walking around sleeping with strangers?”

“Huh.”

“I mean, I guess that’s one way to find what you’re into.” Ella chuckles and goes back to typing in the report on her computer.

Lucifer stands there, utter bewilderment on his face.

“You okay?”

He snaps his eyes up to her. “Yes, yes, fine.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Right,” he says, patting his pants nervously. “I suppose I should ...get going.”

\--

The sun is almost over the horizon and casts a warm amber ray of light into the blinds of Dan’s kitchen. Here, condom wrappers and moist towelettes lay scattered on white tile, and the quiet sounds of sex offset the low rumble of the refrigerator. In his living room, Dan sits against the back of his sofa, his hands planted firmly on the floor next to him as Chloe rides him. She has her feet flat on the floor, her hands gripped tightly to the edge of the couch, and uses her thigh muscles to lift herself on and off his cock. He groans, trying to keep up as she slams herself down onto him repeatedly. She is not gentle or loving, and he does not look as though he is enjoying it anymore.

She pants, falling down onto him hard as his face scrunches in pleasure or pain – it’s hard to tell.

He grunts. “Chloe,” he pleads, feeling himself on the verge of another orgasm. 

“Don’t!”

She stops riding him and grinds against his body, rotating her hips. Seconds later, he cries out. He had long since run out of anything to give but his body still spasms, shooting nothing into the condom between them. She feels him, his cock pulsating inside of her as he experiences yet another orgasm. Her hair is slicked to her face, her body-worn and red, and the flesh between her legs is swollen. Despite all this, the need is overarching and all-encompassing. She can’t stop. Seeing him fall apart, experiencing pleasure, yet again and when she seems incapable seems unfair. It makes her angry, and in her anger, she rides him harder. With no mercy, she grinds herself against him, sinking him all the way in and out with each push and pull. His face immediately moves from pleasure to pain. She continues to ride him with zero compassion, trying hard and failing to get anything other than a flutter of enjoyment out of him.

He taps her thigh. “Chloe, enough.”

She continues riding him, and when she sees he has no intention of stopping, he pushes her off. “Chloe, what the hell?!”

She grunts and reaches to grab him, to climb back on. He pushes her away and stands. “Maybe we should take a break. It’s starting to not be so much fun anymore.”

“I don’t want to take a break,” she huffs.

“Chloe, I can’t-”

“I can’t cum!”

“Sorry?” what do you want me to do?”

She glares at him. He groans as she stands.

“Fine, just …how about I go down on you?”

She rolls her eyes and turns to him before looking him over, gauging. “You’re bad at oral but fine.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Bad? Wha… you never complained before.”

She groans and collapses onto his couch. Immediately her leg comes up, and her fingers go into her mouth. Then, she slides them into her and sighs.

“How about we use that toy we picked up? Give my dick a rest.”

She pauses, almost having forgotten about that. “Oh.”

She turns and heads to the pink bag on the table by the door. She pulls out a black box as Dan stands and handles the condom. He tosses it into a trash can and carefully wipes his cock down with a moist towelette. When he turns around, she has a pink dildo attached to a leather harness in her hands.

He sighs, relieved. “That’s actually probably a better idea,” he says, tossing the towelette into the trash. “You can ride that all you want. Give my dick a rest.”

She stares at him, confusion on her face. “Who do you think this is for?”

“Well, you of course.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Is it? Is it really?”

He stares at her, then at the strapon, then back to her. There is silence there, and then it clicks. He shakes his head.

“Oh no.  _ No _ . You are  _ not _ fucking me with that.”


	4. Tag Me Out

\--

Lucifer closes his eyes and lets the cool, crisp air of the Los Angeles night settle into his lungs. He sits on his balcony with his legs crossed, allowing the distant sound of card honking and the low thump of music from the club below to serve as a perfect backdrop for a Cuban cigar. 

_SHINK._

His specialized snipper clips the tip of the cigar, and he inhales the aroma. The scent of tobacco, earthy and musky, fills his nose, and a small smile forms across his face. He puts it to his lips and bites before reaching for a lighter. Just then, his phone decides to ring. 

His eyes turn to it. 

_Douche calling._

He takes the cigar out of his mouth. “Hello?”

“You just had to open your big, _stupid_ mouth, didn’t you?” Dan whispers.

Immediately Lucifer’s face turns from relaxed to concerned. “How is the Detective?”

“How is _she_? Dude, I’ve spent all day getting my body ridden like a mechanical bull at some cheesy bar and-”

“ _Oh_.” Lucifer relaxes against the chair and sticks the cigar back into his mouth. “You’re welcome,” he mumbles.

“Those stupid sex pills you gave Chloe have turned her into some sort of _sex_ demon. She never wanted it this much when we were married. Now I feel like I’m just a pole and a hole for her to do whatever she wants.

“Again, I say you’re welcome, Daniel. I’m not seeing the downside here.” He tucks the phone between his shoulder and cheek, and clicks his lighter on. 

“My ass feels like I just got fucked by the entire college football team!”

Lucifer pauses, raises an eyebrow, then pulls the cigar out of his mouth.

“Your ass?” he inquires, intrigue dripping from his words.

“I’m begging you … just - she won’t go to the hospital and, at this point, I’m afraid to subject those poor nurses to what she might do.”

“We’ve already been over this. They won’t _do_ anything.”

“Exactly. So can you just … can you come over and tag me out?”

Lucifer chuckles and shakes his head. “Daniel, you can’t be serious.”

“I’m at my wits end here! I’m … I’m fucking _hiding_ in my own storage closet right now, man. I’m tired. My ass hurts and not to be gross or anything, but … I don’t think I can cum anymore.”

“I never took you for a quitter, Daniel.”

“Just … get over here before she fucks my ass raw!” he barks.

Lucifer sets the cigar down on an ashtray. “And what does she think about this?”

“I don’t care just -”

In the background, Lucifer hears Chloe. “Dan?” she yells. “Dan, I need you!”

Dan gasps, terrified, and the line goes silent. Lucifer can hear Chloe’s footsteps and Dan’s labored breathing. Then, silence.

“Daniel?” Lucifer asks.

The line is silent. Lucifer narrows his eyes and sits up.

“Daniel, come out of the closet right now and have sex with your ex-wife!”

“You have sex with her!” Dan whisper-growls.

Lucifer pauses. “Don’t you think I’ve tried? She doesn’t want _me_.”

“Just - just get over here!” he whisper-yells before the line goes dead.

Lucifer pauses. His eyes flip back and forth between the cigar and his phone.

\--

The balcony outside Dan’s apartment is clean and overlooks a central area with a swimming pool. It’s quiet, cozy, and not at all what Lucifer pictured when Dan texted him the address. He double-checks the address, then sighs and knocks on the door.

The wait, coupled with the serene silence of this outdoor entryway, makes him nervous. He wasn’t really about to have sex with the Detective, was he? No. _No_ , he was just here to talk some sense into Daniel. He bounces on his heels and fidgets with his cufflinks. He hears the lock disengage and freezes, a cold chill of anxiety making his heart beat faster. His hands immediately slide into his pants, his sweaty hands pawing at the fabric lining of his pockets. The door opens, and he cannot get off a smart remark before Dan grabs him and drags him into the apartment.

The first thing he is hit with as he crosses the threshold is the smell. It is warm and musky and smells like complete and utter sin. Compared to the outside, the inside of Dan’s apartment is chaotic. There is an energy here that he recognizes, and his eyes hone onto the closed bedroom door on the other side of the living room.

The door closes behind him, and Dan shifts into his view, allowing Lucifer to get a good look at him. Dan looks as though he’s been swept up in a wind tunnel. His hair is ruffled, the bags beneath his eyes droop heavily, and he gives off the air of utter exhaustion. That is to say nothing of the icepack he holds near his crotch and the fact that he is completely naked. Dan’s eyes nervously jump back and forth from Lucifer to the closed bedroom door.

Lucifer eyes him over, suddenly starting to understand the gravity of the situation.

“You look horrible,” he cackles. “And I say that fully aware that your usual isn’t much better.”

“Say what you want, man. I don’t care just … tag me out.”

Lucifer turns his eyes to the closed bedroom door.

“I can’t take it anymore. This is _my_ house, and I’m thinking of renting a hotel room for the night just to catch a break!”

“Is it that bad? I would think sex with the Detective would be -”

“Yeah? Well, you do it then! We’ve been going at it since this morning, and she ...she just won’t stop.”

“Hmm.”

Dan pushes Lucifer towards the bedroom door and he allows himself to be moved. Dan’s eyes bounce back and forth from Lucifer to the door. His forehead wrinkles with worry through each passing second, the thought that Lucifer might not stay sitting with him. His eyes are teary, pleading. Lucifer sighs and gently knocks on the bedroom door

“Detective?”

Seconds later, he pushes the door open and comes face to face with Chloe, draped in a loosely tied and wrinkled robe. She stands at the foot of a sheetless bed. His eyes snap to the comforters on the floor, then to the line of empty condom wrappers that are littered across the bedroom.

“Finally! Are you done being a baby? I just cleaned the strap so we can go ag-”

She turns to see Lucifer standing there. “What are you doing here?” she grunts, irked at what seems to be an interruption. She tilts her head past him to see Dan leaned up against the couch with an ice pack to his groin.

Lucifer steps into the room, his eyes taking in everything about it. He inhales. This room is ground zero of her desire, hot and muggy. It is pure, delicious, sexual chaos.

“What do you want?!” She throws the strap onto the bed, incredibly annoyed and on edge. Everything about her is pent up, tight.

“I’d ask you the same question, but it’s abundantly clear. It would seem you’ve been having a _very_ busy afternoon.”

“I don’t have time for this.” She tilts her body and peers behind Lucifer. “Dan!”

Dan jumps, then grimaces before reaching a hand behind him and holding onto his butt. He waddles out of view towards the kitchen.

Lucifer inhales, tense, as he turns to the door and closes it.

“Dan needs a slight break from … well, _whatever_ you’ve been doing to him. I’d say I’m curious, but I’m actually far more concerned.”

Chloe shakes her head, trying to put on the air that everything is fine. A loose strand of hair falls in front of her face, and she blows it away with a pin-pointed burst of air from her mouth. “Concerned?”

Lucifer nods. He extends his arm to reveal an expensive watch and glances at it for a long moment. In this time, her eyes slide down his body, her shock and annoyance with his presence fading fast as she realizes what a gift he might be. Fresh, energetic, _experienced_.

“You two have been going at it for nearly ten hours and you’re still all riled up. I-”

“I’m not going to a hospital!” she interjects.

He raises his hand, a show of peace. “Darling, I’m not suggesting you go anywhere. I’m just … I’m curious how many orgasms it’s going to take to get this out of your system.”

She doesn’t say anything. He approaches her, a look in his eye that says he is close to figuring it out.

“You _have_ had an orgasm, right?” he asks. “Ms. Lopez says the drug's effects lessen after each release.”

“He can’t hold out long enough for-”

Lucifer’s lip twitches in disgust and he spins towards the door. “Bloody _useless_!” Lucifer screams.

Chloe jumps, both shocked and aroused even more by his outburst.

“I sure hope he’s a better cop than he is a better lover, Detective.”

She grins, her eyes falling down his body. “He is, and he’s a shitty cop.”

“You don’t have to tell m- wait, since when do you become so blunt?” He watches her undress him with her eyes, the anger fading fast as he catches on to how she is looking at him.

“But you’re not a cop, are you?” she asks, approaching him. Her hand comes out and slips the silk ribbon from its knot, opening up the robe. His eyes snap down to her body, nude and ready.

“I bet you can hold out for a long time.”

She tucks her hands beneath the shoulders of his jacket and slips it off his body.

“Right,” Lucifer says, sighing. “Is this … is this what you truly desire?”

She chuckles. “You know that doesn’t work on me.”

“I’m serious. Do you, is this okay?”

She grins and tosses the jacket onto the floor. His eyes snap to the jacket and he tightens his lips. He turns, ready to say something about it when she leans in and tilts him into a strong and passionate kiss. 

She moves him backwards, towards the door. The force of her encroachment slams him onto the door and he chuckles nervously. Her eyes move down his body and land on his belt. Then, she undoes his buckle and unzips his pants in one smooth motion.

“Are you sure?” he inquires as she falls to her knees as she reaches into his pants. She grabs hold of him and pulls his half-erect penis out of his trousers.

“Maybe we should move this to-”

She wraps her lips around his cock and tugs on him, eager for him to rise to the occasion.

He inhales sharply. This is moving way faster than he thought it might. “Oh.. uhm. Okay. Right.”

She hums, her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock as the more she strokes the harder he gets until he is full length and fully erect. Her mouth can't hold him all, so she uses her hands to stroke him, making sure he is firm enough.

He slowly pumps his hips into her movement as she hums and slurps, getting into it. He tosses his head back and just as he sets a hand on the back of her head, she stands up.

“Pants. Off,” she demands. She turns and tosses the robe off her body.

“What?”

“You shirt too.” She climbs onto the bed.

He laughs. “Darling, what’s the rush.”

“ _Now_ , Lucifer!”

“ _Well_ ,” he huffs, caught off guard but still following her orders. “I didn’t think you’d be so bossy, love, but lucky for you, it’s not my first go-around with-”

“Less talking, more getting naked.”

She lays on the bed, licks her fingers and immediately plunges them into her. Lucifer stumbles as he slips his pants off, torn between watching and doing as she asks.

She moans, her legs spread wide on the bed as she fingers herself hard. Lucifer lifts his head up, then stills, his eyebrows slightly furrowed at how inhibited it is. She is unabashed, unashamed and despite it being incredibly arousing, it also feels _incredibly_ unlike her.

Her eyes open and he stares at him with a dark need.

“Chloe?”

“What is taking you so long?!”

He drops his pants and begins to unbutton his shirt. He kneels on the bed, his fingers diligently working the buttons.

Irritated, she sits up, grabs him, and tosses him onto the bed.

“Darling,” he huffs as he pulls himself into a sitting position. “I’m starting to be-”

She straddles him and brings a hand up to lick her fingers. Then she grabs his cock, positioning him at her entrance.

“ _Wait_ , I have to get a condom.” 

He moves to push her off him, but she doesn't budge.

“It’s fine. We don’t need one.”

He squints. That is _absolutely_ something Chloe wouldn’t say.

“I insist,” he argues.

“Lucifer,” she groans, pushing him back down. This time he doesn’t budge willingly and grabs her by the arms. He moves her off him like it is nothing and she seems shocked by how easy it was for him.

“Detective, I understand these are the pills talking, and I may be the only person to help you now that Daniel is out of commission. However, trust me when I say you will thank me tomorrow.”

“You’re wasting time. You’re stalling. What? Are you afraid you’re not as good as you say you are?”

He chuckles, leaning down to pick up his jacket off the floor. He rifles through it for a condom then carefully drapes the jacket across a nearby dresser.

“Darling,” he says, his words muffled as he rips the package with his teeth. “I am as good as I say I am. There is no one better to help you with your situation than me.”

He crumples the wrapper into a ball and tosses it into a nearby trashcan. It lands in the center of the trashcan without even touching the sides. She watches as he rolls the condom onto his cock, her hand rubbing her clit the entire time.

“Now. If you ever want me to stop or change your mind, let me know. No matter how far we’ve gone, I will always listen to you. Do you understand me?”

“Stop talking. You’re talking too much.”

He sighs and climbs back onto the bed. He makes himself comfortable, his back up against the headboard. When he is in a comfortable position, he opens his arms.

“Okay,” he says, giving himself to her. She straddles him, and in no time, she is lining him up. Then, slowly she sinks down. He closes his eyes, feeling her body engulf him.

“Ohhh,” she moans, feeling him stretch her in a way she hadn’t been stretched all night. “Fuck, you’re big.”

“Do I meet your standards?”

“Shut up.” She twists herself so that her feet are flat on the bed. She sets her hands on his shoulders then uses her legs to rise and fall on him. He helps her, grabbing the back of her thigh and easing her effort.

“Oh, you’re already so much better,” she pants.

\--

In his living room, Dan’s body is a puddle of flesh on his couch. He holds the ice pack to his groin and lets his head fall on the back of the couch. It’s over. Finally, his body can rest. He shuts his eyes and for a second, he passes out. When he eventually snorts himself awake, he is met with the sounds of sex still coming from his bedroom. How long had he been asleep?

“You’re so good!” 

He turns to the bedroom door. He never thought he’d see the day where hearing his ex-wife fuck someone else would be relieving. Yet that is all he feels, _relief_. He groans as he moves to stand, every part of his body aching. He does an odd shuffle to the fridge and slaps the ice pack down on the counter. 

As the fridge door pops open, bottles clink together as the door moves. He stands there silently for a moment, the sounds of sex filling the silence in his apartment. He reaches in and grabs a beer, pries it open with a bottle opener on the fridge, then shuffles back to the couch. Halfway there, he stops and goes back to grab the ice pack on the counter.

When he sits back on the couch, the ice pack goes under him. He hisses as all of his weight goes back onto his ass. Then, he relaxes again and takes a sip of beer. 

He _earned_ this.

\--

Back in Dan’s bedroom, Lucifer and Chloe are locked in an intimate hold. They pant into each other’s mouths, her bare chest up against his. Their sweaty bodies writhe and slam together with no hesitation between them. Chloe’s hands run through his hair, messing it up as she wildly searches for something to grasp onto. He, in turn, has a hold on her ass, holding her onto him as he thrusts up into her. Suddenly, more frustrated than before, she grabs a chunk of his hair and holds on tight. It pulls his head off her chest and he winces, immense pleasure behind the pain.

“Fuck me,” she pants, digging her nails into his scalp.

“I am!”

“Give it to me, Lucifer!”

“I’m giving it to you, love. You have all of it!”

She lets go of him and leans back, wrapping her fingers around his cheeks and pulling his face close. “Stop fucking around and fuck me!”

He bites down hard, fighting off the anger. He grunts, and speaks through his teeth. “As you wish.”

He grabs her and drops her onto her back. He pulls out of her as he turns and slides to the end of the bed.

“Are you seriously giving up?” she taunts.

“On you? No. I’m giving you what you wanted.”

He grabs her ankles and _yanks_ her to the edge of the bed. Then, he flips her so that she lays on her stomach, her ass hanging over the edge.

“You wanted me to fuck you, right?” He lines himself up behind her then slowly slips back into her.

“Ohh... mmm.”

“Yeah?” 

He snaps his hips forward and she yelps.

“I’m not going to go easy on you, Detective. If I had it might way I’d stretch this out-”

He snaps his hips forward again, and she reaches out to grab onto a comforter.

“- Take my time. Make you cum more than you ever have before I even am inside of you.”

He snaps his hips forward again, then holds himself deep into her. The pressure makes her moan.

“But that’s not what you want? Is it? You don’t want me to be gentle.”

“All that talking and you could be -”

He thrusts into her again and again, effectively shutting her up.

“You keep running that pretty mouth of yours, I’m going to have to fill it for you.” He leans forward and grabs her hands. He pulls them onto her back then pushes his weight there, pinning her to the bed.

“You like to be in control, don't you?”

“Fuck,” she whines as he pistons in and out of her.

“You like to call the shots, and truth be told, I love it when you’re in the lead.”

“You like it when I boss you around?” she pants.

“I’d love nothing more for you to tie me up and fuck me with that toy of yours.”

She groans, shutting her eyes tightly.

“I bet you wield a cock just as good as you take it.”

She pants, pushing back onto him.

“And you _do_ take it well. I must say.”

“Or maybe you’re not as big as you think you are.”

He growls and snaps his hips forward, leaning onto her and pinning her to the bed. “Don’t lie to me.”

He thrusts harder into her, relentlessly pounding her pussy until she doesn’t even moan anymore. She pants and squeaks. He watches himself disappear into her, taking note of the handprints on her ass.

“You like to be spanked?” he asks.

She doesn’t respond. She moans, her eyes shut tight. 

“Do you want me to spank you?” He adjusts his grip so both her wrists are held by one hand. Then, he leans to the side and slaps her hard across her ass, sending a loud clap through the room.

She whimpers and he can feel her body tremble beneath him. She’s close.

“Oh, you liked that?”

“Fuck,” she whines, on the verge of tears. She wants to cum. She _needs_ to cum.

He slaps her again, she gasps and pushes back onto him. He lets go of her wrists and wraps his arm beneath her body to rub her clit. She immediately grips onto the sheets, holding on for dear life.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cum,” he whispers into her ear. “Is that what you wanted?”

She doesn’t respond. She just pants, her eyes tightly shut.

“Are you going to let me fuck you after this? Of course, you are.”

“Shut up,” she whines, pushing back on him.

“Yeah? You don't like to be told what to do, do you?”

He nibbles on the end of her ear, eliciting a soft and extended moan from her.

“I’m going to fuck you again after this. Really take my time. Show you how good I can make it for you. For us.”

“Lucifer,” she moans.

She is so close, but even this isn’t enough. She needs more but something is holding her back. Lucifer needs to get into her head. He turns and catches a glimpse of them in a mirror leaned against the wall. It is a sight he thought he’d never see but instead of being struck by how hot it is, he can only focus on her face. Pained, resigned.

This was meant to make her feel better, but it’s only made her feel miserable. Was it him? Did he do this? Maybe this was wrong? Maybe he should have taken her to the hospital.

“Please,” she begs, a shattered whimper clawing from beneath barely parted lips. It strikes him deep within his chest. The _desire is_ so heady that for a second, it knocks him off his rhythm. Immediately his eyes burn a deep crimson. She _needed_ him. He stares at the mirror, assessing. Learning her desires was difficult, and without asking he had no true knowledge of what it was that did it for her. He narrows his eyes, fear in his chest only slightly underpinning his resolve. There was only one way to push her over the edge.

“Look at us,” he says, moving his hand from between her legs to her face. He grabs her jaw, forcefully turning her head to the mirror. Immediately her eyes lock on his. They burn with a deep red flame, a fire that promises destruction and forcible change.

She stares, her eyes wide with shock.

“I want you to watch me fuck you.”

He snaps his hips forward, putting everything he has into the rotation of his hips, his body lithe and limber. Her terror mixes so sweetly with her arousal and he senses it. It is unpleasant, her fear, but her body responds to it in a way nothing else does. 

“Look at me,” he demands, her eyes closing as stronger and stronger waves of arousal hit her.

“Look at me!” he growls, his voice unearthly. She opens her eyes to find his face cracking away. The Lucifer she knows is being replaced by burned flesh and even brighter burning eyes. He continues to fuck her, stretching her with each new thrust. It felt like his body was changing while he was inside of her. He was becoming thicker, wider. His lithe form gives way to muscle and brawn and flames that crack through charred flesh. She watches, his hips snapping forward, driving himself deeper.

“How does it feel to be the devil’s plaything? And yet ...”

His eyes meet hers and even while the fires of hell burn within it there is something else there, something … human. Her eyes shut tightly and her head slowly tilts back, chasing the flutter of an orgasm.

He pants into her ear. “I would scorch the earth for you.”

She gasps, then warmth gush flows down her legs.

“ _Fuuuuuuuck_!” she moans, loudly. 

He looks down to see a torrent of milky white liquid spurting out of her each time he pushes into her. She moans and holds so tightly onto the comforter that blood drains from her knuckles.

He continues to fuck her, each thrust emitting more and more liquid until it eventually runs clear and looks like water. He turns to her to find her face a bright red as she silently screams. Then, she laxes completely. He pumps a few times before pausing. The room is silent and his forehead wrinkles with worry.

“Chloe?” His charred flesh disappears and pink, supple flesh replaces it.

Her body still pulsates around him, but she is unresponsive.

“Chloe?” he gulps. He brings a hand up and brushes the hair out of her face. Then, she takes a deep inhale and moans, light and airy.

He slowly fucks her, her pussy still rippling and contracting around him. When her body no longer puts up resistance and she is completely pliable, he stops.

“Chloe?”

She doesn't respond. He pulls out of her, and twists his body to see her face. He checks her vitals, placing a hand on her back to feel her heartbeat. It beats strong and fast. She gently pants, her eyes still closed. He nervously stands and looks around before turning and entering Dan’s bathroom. He cleans himself up the best he can and then goes back into the bedroom. She is as he left her, folded over the edge of the bed, still.

“Detective?” he asks.

“Mmm,” she hums.

“Are you alright?”

“Mmm.”

He smiles. He pulls her carefully off the edge and lays her on the bed. She allows herself to be moved freely, her body completely relaxed.

“I’ll go tell Daniel the good news and come back and check on you before I go. Okay?”

“Mmm.”

\--

The door to Dan’s bedroom opens and Lucifer steps out in a half-buttoned and wrinkled shirt and nothing more. Dan, a bottle of beer to his mouth in mid-gulp, turns as the door opens. Immediately his eyes go down to Lucifer's still erect penis. He chokes, and coughs as Lucifer walks past him to the kitchen. Dan doesn’t even attempt to look away and not stare. His eyes follow Lucifer as he walks.

“You’ll be happy to know the Detective is completely worn out now.” Lucifer pops open the fridge, looks around and grabs the container of water. Dan just stares, his jaw wide open as Lucifer pours himself a glass. Lucifer turns and drinks, then eyes Dan.

“This is the part where you thank me for doing what you failed to do.”

“Dude…” he says, still staring at Lucifer’s dick. 

He gestures towards Lucifer’s penis and Lucifer looks down. “What?”

“Dude,” he chuckles in astonishment.”

“Daniel, use your words.”

“I’m not gay or anything but -”

“You’re protesting quite a bit.”

“- that thing is ...wow. I get it. I totally get it now. Damn.”

Lucifer sets the glass down. “Yes, well, my door’s always open Daniel, if you are willing to explore.”

“What, me? No. No”

Lucifer sighs and walks back towards the bedroom. “Just planting a seed.”

Dan scoffs as Lucifer disappears into his bedroom.

“Planting a seed,” he huffs. He takes a sip of his beer, his eye narrowing. He looks around nervously before scoffing again and chugging the rest of his beer.

Lucifer enters Dan’s bedroom and pauses. The bed is empty and the room is quiet. He hears the tub running in the bathroom and turns to see the bathroom door closed. He eyes the door for a second before sighing.

This was not how he pictured it. He wanted his first time with her to be...

_Be what?_

Different.

The tub cuts off and he clears his throat.

“Detective?”

No response.

“Detective, I uhm, I should really get going. You know, give you some time to ...process being back to normal. You, you are back to normal, right?”

Silence.

“Detective?”

“I’m fine,” she croaks, a strange wobble to her words. 

He furrows her eyebrows.

“You can go. I’ll … I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Lucifer stands there, uncertain. He narrows his eyes and approaches the door. He listens for a bit before he hears her shifting through the water, followed by a light sniffle.

“Detective?”

No response.

“Detective, are you certain you’re-”

“I’m fine. Really,” she says, her voice doing something strange.

He sighs, his shoulders dropping. His head hits the door as he leans forward.

“You’re not okay,” he alleges.

Then he hears it, a small choking noise, then a whimper.

He shuts his eyes tightly, the idea of her crying pulling at his chest.

His eyes move down to the door handle. He stares at it for a long while before it jiggles and pops open.

When he enters the bathroom, Chloe sits, her knees to her chest, in a half-full tub. Her eyes are puffy and her hair stays matted with sweat.

She turns her eyes to him and they share a brief moment where neither of them speaks. She looks at him, questions in her eyes, and he looks at her with sympathy. Then, he turns and gently shuts the bathroom door. They don’t speak. He moves towards a door at the far end of the bathroom and opens it before getting out a fresh washcloth. Then he approaches the tub and steps in behind her. He slowly lowers himself into the tub and stretches his long legs on either side of her. Her head tilts, watching his movement but not moving in her own right. She is balled up tightly, her shoulders tense, and her arms locked around her legs.

He dips the washcloth into the water, squeezes it out and sets it to her back. She turns her head halfway to him as he wipes her down. His touch is soft, and slow. Their eyes meet and the way he looks at her, a small but cautious smile on his face, makes her shoulders begin to relax.

She turns her head forward and rests her chin on her knees. 

They sit in silence as he gently cleans her back.

“You must think I’m some sort of ... _freak_.”

He doesn’t respond, not for a long time. When she turns her glance back to him, his eyebrows are furrowed in deep thought.

“That I'm some sort of monster,” she continues.

“Truthfully, darling, I … I was thinking the same thing.”

She eyes him for a moment, unsure. He sighs and shakes his head.

“It’s not how I thought it would happen,” he says. “I imagined our first time would be … candles and wine. A long evening of exploring and...nothing like this.”

She eyes him for a second, watching his every move. Then she turns around again and sighs.

“Me too.”

They are silent for a long time as he moves to her shoulders. The warm water and the gentle touch ease her muscles until she is pliable under his touch again.

“Plus, I think Daniel is coming around to the idea of sleeping with me.”

She huffs, amused, and shakes her head. “Dan isn’t into that. Trust me. I’m going to have to do some serious groveling to make up for what happened tonight.”

“What? With the strap on?” 

She nods. “He had mentioned it at one point when we were married and ...I just, I guess I was more into it than I thought because I remembered it and something in my brain said, ‘yes. that is what we will do tonight.’”

“I take it he wasn’t fond of it?”

“It was …a disaster.”

Lucifer chuckles. “You just need more practice.”

“Like Dan would ever let me come near him again.”

“His loss if he doesn’t. Besides, I’m always up for a good pounding.”

She pauses and turns to see his face. “You like that?”

“Like it? Love it.”

She blushes and turns back around. He grins and dips the washcloth back into the water before wringing it out and trailing it down her shoulders onto her arms. She loosens her hold on her knees. Slowly, she leans back. He pauses, feeling her shifting and watches as she slowly leans on to him until her back is completely against his chest, her head rested on his shoulder.

He awkwardly moves his arm around her and dips the washcloth into the water around her waist. Then, he carefully washes her stomach. 

She watches him as he cautiously ignores her breasts and doesn't move too far past her navel. He dips the washcloth into the water again and moves to her thighs when she stops him.

“Sorry. I- I didn’t mean to-”

She shakes her head. “No.”

She carefully guides his hand to her breast and his breath hitches.

“Thank you ... for today.”

He smiles and gently begins to wash her breasts. 

“Anytime.”

He continues to wash her, diligent and thorough in his duties.

They are silent, not speaking as his hands move up to wash her chest, then her collarbone. 

He dips the washcloth into the water again and moves his hands between her legs when he is done. She yelps and he pauses.

“Sorry, it’s ...it’s sensitive.”

“I imagine so. My apologies for being so rough with you. I just ...I figured you needed it to-”

“It’s fine. You were right.”

He nods and softly continues cleaning. He takes his time, wiping between her folds. She bares it, the gentleness of his touch making up for how sensitive she’s become.

“I ...it’s actually good you did what you did. I was starting to hallucinate at the end there.”

He quirks his eyebrow. “Hallucinate?”

She smiles. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

“Never.”

She tilts her head and meets his eyes, a defiant look on her face that relieves pressure on his chest he wasn’t aware he had.

“You always laugh at me.”

“Not for this. Never for this.”

“Hmm.” She turns her head back forward. He dips the washcloth in the tub again and wrings it out before moving to her thighs. Her eyes move to his hands.

“I started ...well, for a second, I thought I saw you as …”

“As?”

“You had burned skin and …fire in your eyes.”

He freezes, his form suddenly taught and tense.

“I know,” she says, feeling the change in his breathing. He’s holding his breath. 

“I know, I...it's silly, but I guess your whole devil thing got to me. It was terrifying, but ...clearly I was into it. I mean, I squirted all over you. That’s never happened to me before.”

“The hallucinating or the squirting.”

She smiles and shakes her head. “Both.”

“Mmm.”

He moves to her other thigh and she watches him.

“And what if it wasn’t a hallucination?”

She chuckles, her body relaxing more into his frame. “I don't think it’s out of the realm of possibility to hallucinate under the effects of highly experimental drugs. Which, by the way, we _really_ need to talk about you stealing pills from the precinct.”

He grunts. “There’s the killjoy I partnered with.”

She grins and her body shakes as she laughs.

“Honestly, though. What if you weren’t hallucinating? What … what would you do?”

She stares out, unsure of how to respond.

“Then … I have some weird kink I should probably talk to Linda about.”

There is silence there, heavy and awkward. He doesn't respond. Eventually, her head slowly tilts as she falls asleep against his chest. He doesn't say anything. Instead, he silently continues to clean her. Eventually, every inch of her body is carefully and lovingly washed.


End file.
